


Eavesdropping

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, prompts, skinner ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 10. Skinner Ships It28. “What the hell kind of noise was that?” “I sneezed.” “That was NOT a sneeze.”67. “How much does it cost to rent you for cuddling purposes?”





	Eavesdropping

“Don’t you think Europe will be cold at that time of year?”   
“Not Southern Italy… Or Spain….”   
The rest of Mulder’s words are muffled and I’m curious right away.   
I hadn’t intended to eavesdrop but when I entered the basement hallway and heard Agent Scully giggling I couldn’t help it. So now I stood outside and listened.  
A loud screeching noise came and startled me somewhat.   
“What the hell kind of noise was that?” Mulder said chuckling.   
“I sneezed.” She responded quietly.  
“That was NOT a sneeze.”   
Mulder continued laughing and I heard movement.   
“Hey be nice or you’ll be going to Europe alone.” Agent Scully’s tone was so teasing and happy it almost didn’t sound like her.   
“As if you don’t want to join me in the South of France? Or maybe a ski trip in the Alps?”   
I took a peak in and saw them looking at a world map that Mulder had pinned up. Scully stood encircled in Mulder’s arms while he whispered into her hair.   
I wasn’t really surprised but it was still odd to see. Lately they’d been in good moods. I’d seen Scully smiling more in the past few weeks than I had in all my years of knowing her.   
“Mulder you’d never be able to handle a relaxing vacation. You’d be dying by day two.”   
“I don’t know Scully. Just me and you… Maybe a room with a Jacuzzi…. Room service…. We could just spend the whole day inside. I wouldn’t mind that.”   
His voice was seductive now and I blushed a bit at how personal the moment was.   
“Sounds expensive.” Scully purred.   
“You a gold digger Scully? How much does it cost to rent you for cuddling purposes?”   
“No. But a little luxury wouldn’t kill me.”   
Hearing Agent Scully joke was an X file in and of itself.   
“Well only the finest for you Scully. Five star hotel with in dining and transport. There will be a pool and a spa and whatever the hell else you want.”   
Scully hummed.   
I was beginning to feel intrusive so I moved quietly back down the hall where I made a loud entrance.   
When I turned the corner into their office Scully had moved across the room and was pretending to be focused on a file while Mulder faked paperwork.   
“Agents.” I nodded my head at them.   
They greeted me but both still acted uncomfortable.  
Scully’s cheeks blushed a deep pink and my mouth twitched with a smile.   
“I just wanted to deliver this in person considering it’s sensitive nature.” I said handing over a file to Mulder.   
“Thank you sir.” Mulder said and cleared his throat.   
I began to walk out of the office but paused at the door, unable to help myself, “By the way the Swiss Alps are beautiful this time of year.”   
The silence was loud and I held off my laugh until I was in the elevator. I might enjoy this.


End file.
